Never let your imagination take over
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: One small room, two boys, two eavesdroppers. I know, this is a very common plot but here’s my own NejiSasu version. Just give it a try ne? n.n


Disclaimer: No owning! No profit's being made!

A/N: I know I know, this is a very common plot however, I wanted to make my own version so just give it a try. Tenten/Lee/Neji 16 and Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura 15. They have a D-rank mission. Don't ask me why, I don't know. Simply pretend there were no other missions. (ZOMG! Konoha is at peace!) n.n;

* * *

"Never let your imagination take over"

* * *

**T**eam Kakashi and Team Gai were currently working together on a D-ranked mission in the southern part of Konoha. They had been given the great honor of cleaning out an old baa-san's house. The old lady having been too weak to do it herself apparently.

The two girls of the both teams, Sakura and Tenten, had been assorted the insides of the house. The two prodigies, Sasuke and Neji, were cleaning the attic and not to forget, the two very youthful boys, Lee and Naruto, were out in the garden.

After five hours of constant cleaning, Sakura and Tenten grew tired of throwing out trash and piling boxes. They reasoned pretty quick a short break was in order, and they knew exactly what to do with it. They would go drool some over their future husbands.

Sakura took the last step of the stair leading up to the attic, short followed by Tenten. "Sasu-" She started happily but fell silent upon noticing there was no one there. "Sasuke-kun, Neji-san?" Nothing. Tenten passed Sakura and too, looked around the room. Sure enough, no Sasuke or Neji were found.

'Strange' they both thought. A pink eyebrow twitched as she became slightly annoyed. Here she was working very hard, she had expected it from Naruto, but Sasuke? No.

"Tenten-chan, I think we have some quitters among us. What do you thins we should do?"

"Go find them of course! I for a fact do not want to clean the attic too, just because Neji-san and Sasuke-san thinks we will do the work for them."

Nodding her agreement, Sakura started descending the stair followed by Tenten "Where do you think they've gone to?"

Sakura scratched her head in thought. "I dunno. I wonder why they left."

"Maybe they were too lazy to clean the whole attic...?"

"I don't know.." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "That doesn't sound very much like my Sasuke-kun."

"No, not like my Neji-kun either" Tenten agreed.

"Well let us go look for them then!" Sakura said determined. "You go that way and I go this way, okay?"

Tenten nodded and both went different ways.

Meeting up in the living room, they both shrugged as they had yet to find a single trace after their crushes. They had searched the whole house!

Well maybe_ not_ the _whole_ house.. There was still one room they had not checked. That was the bathroom. However, what could two boys be possibly doing in the bathroom, together nonetheless? Nothing of course, so why even bother?

Deciding they could always check even though they knew it would be pointless they made their way towards the bathroom_._ Once outside they suddenly froze in mid-step. Muffled voices were heard.

'So they were here...' Sakura thought feeling a bit shocked. 'What the hell could they possibly be doing in there?' Sakura wondered confused.

Having the same thoughts as her pink friend Tenten voiced the question out loud in a whisper. "What do you think they're doing, Sakura-chan"

Sakura shrugged and was just about to open the door when she heard someone...squeaking.

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other and then back to the door.

"Dammit, don't be so rough Hyuuga!"

Sakura screwed her face in thought, Tenten mimicking Sakura's face expression.

"Uchiha it's not that bad, toughen up crybaby! You can stand being beaten bloody in a spar but when it comes to this you can't even stand the slightest of pain. Just relax and I'll soon take it away. I promise you'll feel much better."

"Well it's easy for you to say 'just bear with it' and 'you'll soon feel better', it's not you who have to endure this!" Another groan in pain was heard.

With furrowed eyebrows; Sakura and Tenten once again found themselves looking at each other. Trying to understand what the two youths were doing on the other side of the door.

"If you simply sit still now, I'll put it in place."

"You enjoy this too much, Hyuuga! You think you are better than me right? Hn, like you wouldn't bitch more than me if it was me doing this to you.. "

A chuckle was heard coming from Neji. "Now now, why would I do that? I'm not nearly as girly as you are."

"I am _not girly_, Hyuuga!"

Chuckle. "Of course not. Now are you ready? I want to finish this before someone notices we are gone."

Blushing furiously the two girls feared for the truth of what was happening on the other side of the door. 'Are they really…?' Sakura stared at the door, looking as if her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

They both knew they were supposed to barge in to stop the two boys but, time seemed to have stopped and they found it impossible to move.

"Now keep still Uchiha, or else I'm going to put it wrong."

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Just hurry."

Looking like fishes with their mouths dropping open only to close seconds later, they were slowly trying to comprehend the situation. Were they really doing it? In the old lady's house?

Either way, they couldn't let, whatever it was, continue! Their bodies finally seemed to move and with the speed of lightning, the door was kicked open. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOI-" both stopped in mid sentence. There sat Sasuke on the sink with his right hand in Neji's while Neji was about to put a band-aid on one of the Uchiha's fingers.

They both looked at Sakura and Tenten as they burst through the door. Neither moved nor said anything. An awkward silence lingered until Sasuke started to sputter, his cheeks spotting a light crimson color. He jumped down from the seat and snatched the band-aid from Neji's hand and placed it on his finger.

"Didn't you lock the door?" He cast Neji an annoyed look. "And what are _you_ _two_ doing in here?" He glared at the two girls.

Sakura shook her head, clearing her mind and blushing a furious red. Tenten still stood in shock. "W-well you weren't working a-and so we went l-looking for y-you and then we b-both heard noises from h-here and I heard you d-doing… I mean we thought you were…" She stuttered.

Sasuke looked at her trying to make out what she was saying. "Doing what..?"

"Eh well" Her eyes darted between both Neji and Sasuke's confused looks. "Well.. _Doing it_."

"Doing what?" Sasuke asked although soon realized what the pink haired girl had meant. "Pfft…eh…err.." Both Sasuke and Neji got a tint of red staining their faces.

"Hn, well we weren't. Neji simply helped me with my paper cut I accidentally got while cleaning. He insisted on cleaning the cut and then put a band-aid on it."

"Well it might get infected or something if you don't treat it." Neji replied, a hint of annoyance lingering in his voice.

"I wouldn't care anyway..."

Feeling emotionally drained Sakura along with Tenten turned and left the bathroom. They were both too tired of even trying to prevent the upcoming argument. And from thereon, a decision was made. Next time, they would _not_ let their imagination take over…

**Owari**

* * *

****_Reviews are greatly appreciated! *Smile* So if you're going to bother fav'ing or whatever, bother with a nice comment also, ne?  
_


End file.
